Fred Weasley
by Dray-Chaan
Summary: Le deuil est toujours dur et la reconstruction l'ait aussi. Six ans après la mort de Fred, quand est-il de George et des autres ?


_Ceci est une petite chose qui avait germé dans mon esprit il y a bien longtemps et qui avait finit d'être écrit depuis bien longtemps. Seulement, par manque de courage, je ne l'ai jamais posté et aujourd'hui,__** je le transforme peut-être en Tree-Shot**__ ; vu les idées que je prévois d'ajouter. Sachez seulement que cette partie était écrite depuis très longtemps. _

* * *

« **Fred Weasley** »

Auteur :_ Dray-Chaan_

Genre : _Drame – Souvenir – Famille ( – Tree-Shot ? )_

**_.F.W._**

La façade du magasin était resté la intact, la même depuis plus de six ans, la même depuis son ouverture. Un homme agrandit, bougeant mécaniquement son bras, pour recouvrir sa tête d'un chapeau ou pour l'enlever et laissé entrevoir un lapin blanc, ou rien. L'intérieur était toujours le même bourrer de farces : nouvelle ou ancienne et les gens venaient, ou plutôt enfants et adolescents affluaient dans l'antre avec la même ferveur qu'il y avait six ans.

A l'intérieur du magasin, au centre, se trouvait un jeune homme roux, les cheveux coupés court et en bataille et ses yeux marrons étaient voilé de tristesse. Son costume était simple, reflétant sa personnalité. Parfois, il essayait d'adresser un sourire, fébrile certes, ou bien une grimace, pour les personnes qui ne savait rien de lui. Mais, tout cela était difficile qu'importe ce que les gens pourront dire.

Difficile de voir la chaise vide en face de lui, le matin quand il prenait le petit déjeuner. De voir la salle de bain inoccupé après lui. De voir la chambre en face de la sienne déserte. De voir le bureau en bois, amasser de plus en plus de poussière avec les même cahiers ouverts depuis des lustres à la même page. De voir qu'il avait beau acheter deux places pour un match de Quidditch dans lequel Harry et Ron jouait, le siège à côté de lui était libre. De toute façon, tout était toujours vide, libre, désert ou inoccupé depuis qu'il n'était plus là, depuis qu'il était seul.

Les portes du magasin s'ouvrirent, pour la énième fois de la journée et laissèrent entré Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, habiller simplement mais élégamment, avec un triste et léger sourire aux lèvres comme chaque fois qu'ils passaient ces portes. La jeune Weasley lâcha la main d'Harry et couru se réfugier dans les bras de son frère aîné. Celui-ci passa sa main dans la longue crinière rousse de Ginny et la serra un peu plus.

Le compagnon de la Weasley leva la tête et admira les dernières inventions de George. Malgré tout, il pensa avec amertume, elles n'étaient pas aussi bien que celles qu'il créait avec lui. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement : il n'osait même plus penser son prénom …

– George, chuchota Ginny. Il faut que tu viennes. Il faut que tu voies.

– Non, Gin', non.

– Charlie à fait le déplacement, Bill est revenu, Ron et Hermione sont là aussi et même Percy est là. Harry et moi sommes-là aussi, tout comme Maman et Papa, dit doucement la rouquine, pour encourager son frère aîné.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Bien sûr que si, tu peux George. Tu dois t'en donner les moyens, comme il le faisait.

De nouveau, les larmes prirent possession de ces deux yeux et il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de sa petite sœur mais, elle resserra la pression. Il ne vit même pas Harry faire sortir les clients.

– C'est tellement dur, soupira-t-il en laissant échappée une larme.

– Je sais, en voyant son regard elle ajouta : Je sais parce que c'était ton jumeau. Parce que votre lien était encore plus fort que le mien et le tien. Parce que vous avez partagez ensemble beaucoup plus de chose que nous. Parce que vous étiez unis. Parce que vous vous connaissez par cœur. Alors, rien que pour lui, viens le voir. Viens voir Fred, murmura-t-elle la voie secoué de tremblement incessant.

Elle le laissa se dégager de son étreinte et lui tandis une main, avec un visage qui se voulait rassurant mais, elle-même avait du mal à se rassurer. Son mari arriva, enlaça sa taille et sourit comme il put à George. Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était sur mais, il devait l'aider à faire son deuil parce qu'il savait que Fred n'aurait pas voulu cela. Alors, en tant que petit frère de cœur, en tant que beau-frère, en tant qu'ami, il se devait de l'aider qu'importent les moyens utilisés.

C'est une main tremblante et froide qui se glissa dans celle de Ginny, qui soupira fébrilement de soulagement, tandis qu'Harry attrapait sa deuxième main et les traînait tous les deux vers l'extérieur du magasin où, comme l'avait dit Ginny, tous les Weasley étaient rassemblés et attendaient George.

**_.F.W._**

George était devant cette immense dalle blanche, qu'il trouvait particulièrement horrible. Et encore, le mot était faible. Fred n'aurait pas dû tout aimer cette chose. Il avait mis ces deux mains dans son pantalon, enfoncé bien au fond, serrant avec force les pans du tissu, essayant de se retenir d'éclater en sanglot Fred aussi, détestait ça.

– J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, là-haut. Renifla amèrement le rouquin en s'essuyant les yeux. Merlin, je suis désolé ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je sais bien que tu n'as pas voulu cela. Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas mourir pendant cette guerre. Que tu ne voulais pas de cette hideuse pierre au-dessus de ta tête. Que tu ne voulais pas de cette boîte coupé du monde extérieur. Que tu ne voulais pas laissé le magasin de Farce & Attrape comme ça. Merlin, je le sais mieux que quiconque … Pourtant …

Les mots restèrent encore une fois coincer au fond de sa gorge. Toute forme de courage depuis la disparition de son jumeau semblait l'avoir quitté et les souvenirs, qu'importe avec qui il les avait partagé, le ramenait toujours et encore à Fred. Comme cette fameuse fois, où Harry s'énervait piteusement dans sa chambre au 12 Square Grimaud et qu'ils avaient voulu lui remonter le moral.

Ils étaient arrivés en transplant et avait commencé à débité n'importe quoi.

– **_Salut, Harry,_**_ avait dit George avec un grand sourire. __**Il nous avait semblé entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse. **_

– **_Il ne faut pas réprimer ta colère comme ça, Harry, laisse-la s'exprimer,_**_ avait dit Fred avec le même sourire. __**Sinon, il y a peut-être deux ou trois personnes dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètre qui risquent de ne pas entendre.**_

Et après, Harry avait souris, pour de vrai depuis son arrivé dans la maison et, lui et Fred avaient été heureux, parce qu'Harry était aussi, réellement, heureux.

Il y avait aussi la fois où ils avaient promis à Ginny de lui envoyer une toilette de Poudlard, et que leur mère avait encore gentiment criée. Ou quand ils avaient étaient chercher, avec Ron, Harry dans la voiture volante et qu'ils avaient espéré que Molly ne remarquerait pas leur absence. Ou bien encore quand ils s'étaient moqués, avec Harry, de Ron à la finale de Quidditch. Quand ils avaient chanté une chanson inventée en dernière minutes sur Krum pour leur cadet.

– C'est fou ça, soupira George un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu es partout. Absolument partout !

Le voilà repartis dans un fou rire de désespoir alors que Ginny venait se presser dans son dos, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait à sa manière. Bill et Charlie lui avait chacun attrapé une main et la serrait le plus fort possible, tandis que Ron avait enroulé les bras autour de son torse et pleurait silencieusement, comme les autres. Même Percy pleurait, à côté de Bill … Même Percy.

– Je sais, Fred. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais, inconsciemment je ne peux m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. Tu m'as laissé avec cette chaise, cette chambre, ce bureau vide en face de moi. T'es parti sans m'attendre. Mais … Mais je sais que tu le voulais pas. Que tu voulais vivre encore. Montré au monde entier que tu existais. Que tu étais là, avec tes couleurs éclatantes, ton sourire rayonnant, ta façon de faire et de penser qui nous redonnait à tous de l'espoir. Je sais que tu aimerais que j'avance, qu'on avance tous mais, sans toi c'est dur. Seulement, je te promets de faire un effort.

Il sentit le sourire de Ron et celui de Ginny lui chatouillé le cou, les mains de Charlie et Bill se desserrer légèrement et la vague de larme de Percy se réduire considérablement. Bientôt, tous retournèrent auprès de Molly, blottit dans les bras d'Arthur, ne pouvant supporter autant de tristesse de la part de ces enfants. Ginny retrouva le confort du torse d'Harry tandis que Ron profita de la main d'Hermione pour la serrer.

Tous tournèrent le dos, fermant les plus forts possibles les yeux puis essayèrent de se boucher les oreilles, sans rien. Juste pour ne pas entendre la suite. Juste pour ne pas voir George dans cet état. Juste pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient forts. Juste pour lui montrer qu'ils pourraient aider le rouquin. Juste pour Fred et George.

Et tandis qu'ils partaient vers l'entrée du cimetière, George s'écroula à genoux comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et hurla comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas plu c'était juste les larmes des Weasley. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas eu d'orage c'était juste les cris de désespoir poussé au maximum par George et mis en sourdine pour les autres. Ce jour-là, après six ans tous avaient véritablement compris que Fred ne reviendrait jamais plus.

* * *

_**Avis ? **_


End file.
